Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-168633) discloses a chip capacitor including a substrate, an ONO film formed on the substrate, an upper electrode opposed to the substrate with the ONO film therebetween, and a lower electrode formed spaced apart from the upper electrode on the substrate and directly connected to the substrate.